Cho Family
by kyukyu712
Summary: Cho Family REPOST ! yang dulu keapus. : Gelang diberikan kepada bayi yang salah ! apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Kyuhyun dan Jino sebagai kembar tak identik. apa benar mereka kembar ? RnR
1. Chapter 1

Author : Choi MinYeon

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Jino, Choi Siwon, Cho Hyora (OC), Lee Minra (OC), Cho Minji (OC)

Genre : Family, brothership

The Story Is Mine !  
The Character is mine except Kyuhyun, Jino, and Siwon !

Read and Review !

Suatu malam dirumah sakit Seoul…

"dokter Yuri ! ada pasien yang mau melahirkan !"seru salah seorang perawat.

"baiklah, dikamar nomor berapa ?"Tanya Dokter Lee sambil berlari kecil mengikuti sang perawat yang cukup panic.

"Nyonya Cho Hyori, dokter. Ia akan segera melahirkan."jawab sang suster.

Masih di Rumah sakit yang sama…

"dokter Joohyun ! Nyonya Cho Minji akan segera melahirkan ! ia sudah kesakitan, ppali !"ucap salah seorang perawat. Dokter Jung mengangguk dan mengikuti lari sang perawat.

"Selamat nyonya Cho, anak anda laki- laki. Apa anda mau melihat anak anda ?"Tanya sang dokter sambil tersenyum. Cho Hyori tersenyum.

"aniyo.. aku sangat lelah sekarang. Biar besok saja, jadi aku bisa melihat anakku dengan keadaan yang lebih segar.."ucap Cho Hyori sambil tersenyum. Dokter Yuri tersenyum. "baiklah nyonya Cho, saya permisi. Saya akan membawa anak anda keruang bayi."ucap dokter Yuri.

"ah, dokter Yuri. Bisa tolong pasangkan gelang ini pada anakku ? besok ibuku akan datang pagi- pagi sekali dan ia ingin melihat anakku sudah memakai gelang ini."pinta Cho Hyori.

"Ne, tidak masalah."ucap Dokter Yuri sambil memasukan gelang tersebut ke saku jasnya.

"Nyonya Cho, ini anak anda.."ucap sang perawat seraya tersenyum.

"ne, suster. Biarkan aku melihatnya.." Sang perawat hendak memberikan putra kecil Cho Minji, tapi tiba- tiba..

"UHUK UHUK!"Cho Minji terbatuk, batuknya mengeluarkan darah segar. Sang perawat berteriak histeris dan segera menekan bel untuk memanggil dokter. Tak lama kemudian sang dokter dan beberapa perawat datang.

"Suster, tolong bawa anak ini keruang bayi."perintah dokter. Sang perawat mengangguk dan bergegas keluar. Sang perawat membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang perawat lagi, "Tiffany-ssi, tolong bawa bayi ini ke ruang bayi, nyonya Cho kambuh lagi."ucap sang perawat sengan nada lelah. "baiklah."sang perawat satunya mengambil kereta bayi tersebut. "gamsahamnida Tiffany-ssi."

"_gee gee gee gee baby baby"_

Suara dering ponsel Dokter Yuri terdengar di koridor rumah sakit. Sekarang ini ia tengah membawa putra nyonya Cho Hyori ke ruang bayi bersama seorang perawat. Dokter Yuri merogoh kantung celananya. Tidak ada.

"dimana ya handphoneku."gumam dokter Yuri pada dirinya sendiri. Handphonenya terrus bordering. Dokter Yuri merogoh saku jasnya. "ah bodohnya aku, ada disini rupanya."canda dokter Yuri pada dirinya sendiri. Saat dokter Yuri bermaksud mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku jasnya, gelang yang di maksud nyonya Cho terjatuh. Dokter Yuri tidak sadar.

"yoboseyo ?"jawab dokter Yuri.

"…"

"mwo ? aku akan segera kesana."

"…"  
"Ne, tunggu aku."dokter Yuri memutus sambungannya. Ia menoleh kearah perawat yang masih menunggunya.

"suster, tolong bawa anak ini ke ruang bayi, aku ada urusan penting."ucap dokter Yuri. Sang merawat mengangguk. dokter Yuri langsung melesat kea rah basement tanpa menyadari ia melupakan permintaan Cho Hyori.

Tap tap tap, suara tapak kaki terdengar di koridor rumah sakit. Seorang perawat tengah membawa putra nyonya Cho Minji ke ruang bayi.

"permisi, Tiffany ssi. Apa ini milikmu ?"seorang perawat mengambil sebuah gelang yang ia temukan.

"bukan, berikan padaku, aku ingin melihatnya."ucap Tiffany.

Ia memperhatikan gelang tersebut dan melihat liontin kecil dengan tulisan, 'Cho'

"ah, mungkin ini milik anak ini. Ini adalah anak Nyonya Cho Minji."ucap Tiffany pada teman perawatnya.

"ah, mungkin saja. Langsung pakaikan saja gelang itu padanya, nanti hilang lagi."sang perawat member nasehat. Tiffany mengangguk dan memakaikan gelang tersebut pada anak Cho Minji.

Seharusnya gelang itu bukan untuknya…

TBC

Chapter 1 selesai xD

Yang udah terlanjur baca dimohon tetap review

Thanks ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Choi MinYeon

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Jino, Choi Siwon, Cho Hyora (OC), Lee Minra (OC), Cho Minji (OC)

Genre : Family, brothership

The Story Is Mine !  
The Character is mine except Kyuhyun, Jino, and Siwon !

Read and Review !

.

.

.

.

"Nyonya Cho Hyori, hari ini anda boleh pulang. Tubuh anda cukup kuat untuk seseorang yang baru melahirkan kemarin."canda dokter Joohyun. Di kamar Cho Hyori kini ada Tuan Cho dan ibu Cho Hyori.

"hahaha, kau bisa saja dokter. Ah iya, mana dokter Yuri ? aku mau berterima kasih padanya."Tuan Cho bertanya.

"Dokter Yuri ada urusan keluarga, kemarin setelah membantu persalinanmu ia langsung pergi. "jawab dokter Joohyun. Cho Hyori mengangguk.

"baiklah, ini anak anda nyonya Cho."ucap dokter Joohyun saat seorang perawat masuk sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Sang perawat memberikan anak tersebut pada Cho Hyori. Ia menggendong dan menimang anak tersebut. Ia menyadari sesuatu. "dokter, kemarin aku meminta dokter Yuri untuk memasangkan gelang pada anakku. Kok ini… belum dipasang ya ?"Tanya Cho Hyori.

"mwo ? ah, Jhwesonghamnida Nyonya Cho !"seru sang perawat tiba- tiba. Semua orang didalam kamar itu bingung. "sepertinya anak ini tertukar. Aku melihat seorang anak yang memakai gelang bertuliskan 'Cho', mungkin.. anak ini tertukar. Karena di rumah sakit ini ada 2 orang keluarga Cho."sang perawat membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Semua orang terlonjak kaget.

"kau ini bagaimana ! cucuku hampir tertukar dengan anak orang lain !"bentak Lee Minra, ibu Cho Minji.

"sudahlah umma, cepat, tukar anak ini dengan anakku."pinta Cho Hyori halus. Sang perawat segera mengambil anak tersebut –yang sebenarnya memang anak Cho Hyori- dengan bayi satunya –anak Cho Minji-.

Sang perawat kembali dengan bayi dengan gelang ditangannya. Ia memberikan anak itu ke tangan Cho Hyori. "sekali lagi Jhwesonghamnida nyonya Cho."Sang perawat membungkuk 90 derajat. "ne, tidak apa- apa. Lain kali lebih hati- hati ya."ucap Cho Hyori seraya tersenyum.

Ia mencium anaknya. "kau akan memberinya nama siapa, yeobo ?"Tanya tuan Cho. "aku akan menamainya Cho Jino."katanya sambil mencium kening sang bayi.

.

.

.

"Dokter.. aku ingin pulang saja."ucap Cho Minji. Dokter Yunho membulatkan mata.

"mwo ? kau belum boleh pulang nyonya Cho. Menurut laporan dokter Joohyun, kau kambuh lagi kemarin setelah melahirkan. Kau harus dirawat."jelas dokter Yunho.

"ahni.. aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menjalani perawatan- perawatan itu. aku ingin menikmati hari- hariku bersama anakku.."ucap Cho Minji lirih. Cho Minji mengidap penyakit mematikan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Kanker. Kanker paru- paru. Karena itu juga suaminya meninggalkannya.

"huh.. kau selalu berkata seperti itu. aku ingin kau bertahan hidup. Ini demi anakmu juga kan ? kalau kau tidak ada, bagaimana dengan anakmu ? ia tidak mungkin sendiri."ucap dokter Yunho. Ia mulai putus asa. Pasiennya yang satu ini tidak memiliki semangat untuk sembuh.

"tidak dokter. Aku ingin pulang hari ini juga. Tolong bawakan anakku kemari. Aku belum melihatnya dari kemarin. Dan siang ini aku dan anakku akan pulang."ucap Cho Minji tegas.

Dokter Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menyuruh seorang perawat untuk mengambilkan bayi Cho Minji.

"permisi nyonya Cho, ini anak anda."sang perawat memberikan bayi kecil itu ketangan Cho Minji. "gamsahamnida suster."

Cho Minji mencium kening anaknya. "dokter Yunho, bisa kau membatuku ? aku selalu ingin memberikan nama untuk anakku berdua dengan suamiku. Tapi.. ia… ah, ma-maksudku, bisakah kau membantuku member nama untuk anak ini ?"Tanya Cho Minji dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

"ne, tentu aku akan membantumu. Hmmm, Cho.. Cho Kyu.. Kyuli, Kyumi, ah itu terdengar aneh."Dokter Yunho bingung. "Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Ya itu namanya."ucap nyonya Cho tiba- tiba. "ah ! nama yang bagus Nyonya Cho !"seru Dokter Yunho.

"ne, namamu Cho Kyuhyun."ucap nyonya Cho berbicara pada bayi kecil itu.

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba, petir menyambar. Cho Minji tengah menutupi telinga bayinya,Cho Kyuhyun. Bayinya terus menangis. Ia ketakutan. Tiba tiba Minji terbatuk. UHUK ! darah degar keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menaruh Kyuhyun di tempat tidur. Ia menuju kamar mandi. "kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku ? bagaimana dengan anakku kalau aku tidak ada ?"Minji menangis . Ia terisak. Tapi tiba- tiba ia memikirkan suatu ide. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan menulis sesuatu diatas kertas itu dengan sisa- sisa tenaganya. Ia melipat dan memasukan kertas itu kedalam amplop.

Ia membawa Kyuhyun kecil keluar menerjang derasnya hujan. Ia melihat sekeliling. Melihat sebuah rumah mewah. Ia berlari kerumah tersebut. Meletakan bayinya yang ia balut dengan selimut tebal di depan pintu rumah besar itu. 'kediaman Cho' Minji tersenyum. Setidaknya anaknya akan tetap memakai marga keluarganya jika ia disini. Ia menaruh surat yang ia tulis tadi di dalam selimut itu. ia menangis. Ini untuk kebaikan anaknya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia menciumi wajah anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menitipkan, ah.. bukan. Seharusnya mengembalikan anak itu di kediaman keluarga Cho.

Rasa sakit mulai mendera tubuhnya. Ia berlari kencang menuju rumahnya. Ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Ia masih terbatuk. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dan Cho Minji akhirnya meninggalkan dunia ini.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Cho, nyaman dan aman bagi sang bayi kecil. Cho Jino. Sang ibu dan ayah memeluk anaknya. Berharap hujan segera berhenti dan anaknya tak lagi ketakutan.

"yeobo, aku mau ambil minum dulu."ujar Hyori. Cho Siwon –tuan Cho- mengangguk. Hyori menuju ke dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Samar- sama ia mendengar suara tangis bayi. "Jino menangis ya ?"ia berlari kekamarnya dan menemukan Jino dan Siwon sedang tidur. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu, suara tangis bayi itu semakin keras. Ia tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Dan tebak apa yang ia temukan. Seorang bayi kecil yang hanya berbalut selimut !

Hyori segera menggendong bayi itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yeobo, kenapa berisik seka…"kata- kata Siwon terpotong karena melihat Hyori yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Jino ada didalam. Lalu itu siapa ? batin Siwon.

"Hyori.. itu… anak… siapa… ?"Tanya Siwon yang masih terkaget.

"aku juga tidak tahu siwonie, aku menemukannuya didepan rumah kita."jawab Hyori sambil menimang bayi yang tidak kunjung tenang.

Siwon membulatkan matanya. Ia mendekati bayi itu. ia melihat ada sepucuk surat diselimut bayi itu. ia membacanya.

_Kepada : kediaman keluarga Cho_

_Maaf karena aku merepotkan kalian, aku hanyalah seorang single parent yang menderita penyakit kanker. _

_Aku memohon pada kalian semua, untuk merawat dan membesarkan anakku. _

_Ia tak punya siapa- siapa lagi selain aku. Dan aku.. mungkin sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini. _

_Aku memutuskan menitipkan anakku dirumah kalian karena aku berharap, ia akan tetap bisa memakai marga yang sama denganku. 'Cho' . _

_Aku sangat berterima kasih jika kalian bersedia membesarkannya. Saat kalian menemukan anakku, mungkin kini aku sudah tiada._

_Umurnya baru 3 hari._

_Satu lagi, namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun._

_Cho Minji_

Siwon jatuh terduduk setelah membaca surat itu. "ada apa Siwonie ?"Tanya Hyori. Kyuhyun kini sudah tertidur. Hyori mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Ia membulatkan matanya.

"Siwonie, apa kau mau mengangkat anak ini sebagai anak kita ? dia membutuhkan orang tua.."ucap Hyori.

"mwo ? kau gila Hyori ? kita baru saja memiliki Jino. Lagipula, ummamu tak akan mengijinkan !"seru Siwon. "besok kita akan bawa dia ke panti asuhan."lanjut Siwon.

Hyori terkejut. Entah kenapa dihatinya, ia ingin merawat Kyuhyun. "Siwonie.. kumohon…"pinta Hyori dengan suara bergetar. Ia menangis. Siwon tak bisa melihat istrinya menangis. "baiklah.. kita akan merawatnya. Nanti kita akan bicarakan pada umma."ujar Siwon pada Hyori. Ia memeluk Hyori.

"gomawo yeobo.."ucap Hyori. Ia menggendong Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian…**

"Jino, Kyuhyun ! ayo makan !"seru Hyori pada kedua anaknya. Tak ada satupun yang turun. Hyori masuk kekamar kedua anaknya.

"Jino-ya… pinjamkan PSPmu.. Kyu juga mau main…"rengek Kyu.

"tidak boleh. Halmeoni bilang ini buat Jino. Kyu tidak boleh pinjam."kata Jino cuek.

"Jino.. ayolah.. sebentar saja kyu pinjamnya.. Kyu Cuma mau coba main.."rengek Kyu. Matanya sudah berkaca- kaca.

Hyori menghela napas. Ummanya memang setuju ia mengangkat Kyuhyun sebagai anak, tapi itu Karena Hyori memohon- mohon. Tapi tetap saja, ummanya tidak memperlakukan Kyu dan Jino secara adil. Seperti sekarang. Jino dibelikan PSP, barang yang sangat Kyuhyun ingini.

"Jino-ya.. pinjamkan PSPmu pada Kyu. Kalian harus saling berbagi, kan kalian kembar.."ucap Hyori. Ya, Hyori memang tidak mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau ia anak angkat. Ia mengatakan kalau Jino dan Kyuhyun adalah anak kembar tak identik. Karena memang kenyataannya, umur mereka sama. Mereka sama- sama lahir di hari yang sama, 3 februari.

Jino masih tak bergeming. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca- kaca. Hyori merasa iba. Tapi Jino memang anak yang keras kepala. "sudah sudah. Nanti Kyu main yang lain saja ya. Sekarang Jino, letakan PSPnya dan turun kebawah, makan pagi sudah siap." Kyuhyun dan Jino mengangguk dan turun kebawah.

.

.

.

"_appa, Kyu mau boneka beruang itu…"_

"_ne, sini apa belikan"_

"_gomawo appa ! Kyu sayang appa !"_

"_appa Jino juga mau boneka itu !"_

"_baiklah, apa akan belikan untuk kalian berdua"_

"_Jhwesonghamnida__, bonekanya hanya tinggal satu tuan."_

"_mwo ? Kyu-ya, berikan bonekanya pada Jino saja ya. Kau kan hyungnya.."_

"_mwo ? Kyunnie mau boneka itu appa.."_

"_Kyunnie ! kau itu kan hyungnya, kau harus mengalah pada adikmu !"_

"_yeeeii, gomawo appa"_

Begitulah kehidupan keluarga Cho saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dipelukan ummanya, Hyori. Appa dan haelmoninya tidak mempedulikannya. Hanya mementingkan Jino.

TBC

Tunggu chap depan ya !

Chapter depan baru mulai ceritanya

Sedikir bocoran, chapter depan umur mereka udah 14 tahun dan konflik- konflik mulai terjadi :D


	3. Chapter 3

**9 tahun kemudian…**

Kyuhyun dan Jino sudah berumur 14 tahun. Mereka sekarang berada dikelas 3 SMP.

"umma, haelmoni, aku pulang !"Seru Kyuhyun. Ia memanggil kedua anggota keluarganya. Walau ia tahu yang akan menjawab hanya ummanya. Tetapi ia tetap menghormati haelmoninya. Sedangkan siang hari begini appanya masih di kantor dan Jino masih disekolah karena Kyuhyun tidak sekolah hari ini. Ia mengikuti olimpiade matematika.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu ? bagaimana olimpiadenya ?"Tanya Hyori. Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah medali. Hyori tersenyum bangga. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun, mengelus rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

"sudah umma duga. Kau memang anak pintar."puji Hyori lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun. "hehe, siapa dulu, Cho Kyuhyun.."Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya. Hyori tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya. "ah umma, aku mau memberikan medali ini untuk haelmoni. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku anak yang membanggakan !"Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman diwajah Hyori menghilang, Ia menggeleng. "jangan Kyu.. kau taukan bagaimana sikap haelmoni padamu.."ujar Hyori.

"umma, mungkin saja dengan ini sikap haelmoni bisa berubah padaku. Aku sangat menyayangi haelmoni."ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Kyuhyun anak yang kuat. Walaupun haelmoninya tidak pernah peduli padanya, ia terus mencoba membuat haelmoninya bangga dan menyayanginya. Seperti saat ini, ia mencoba memenangkan hati haelmoninya. Kyuhyun telah memenangkan beberapa lomba. Kontes menyanyi, olimpiade matematika, lari marathon, dan lainnya. Tetapi sikap haelmoninya tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"ya masuk"ucap Lee Minra –haelmoni kyuhyun dan Jino-

"haelmoni ?"Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Minra menoleh. 'anak itu lagi' batin Minra.

"ne, ada apa."Tanya Minra tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan kearah Minra. Ia menggenggam medali ditangannya.

"aku.. hanya ingin memberikan medali ini untuk haelmoni. Aku tadi memenangkan olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional !"jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah senang. Minra hanya menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia bangga jika cucunya memenangkan sebuah olimpiade. Tapi 'Kyuhyun bukan cucunya'. Cucunya hanya Jino.

"ya, aku tahu."jawab Minra cuek. Senyum Kyuhyun menghilang. "a-aku ingin haaelmoni menerima ini. Menerima hasil jeripayahku."ucap Kyuhyun dengan kepala menunduk. Minra menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"apa gunanya aku menerimanya ? tak ada gunanya."ucap Minra. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar.

"mi-mianhae ha-haelmoni. Aku hanya ingin membanggakan haelmoni."suara Kyuhyun bergetar menahan tangis. Akhirnya Minra berteriak. "Baiklah aku akan menerimanya ! asal kau pergi dari sini dan jangan tampakan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku !" Bentak Minra. Ia terkaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia kelepasan, emosinya sedang tidak baik.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Matanya berkaca- kaca. "ne, haelmoni. Asal haelmoni menerima hadiah dariku."ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia masih menahan tangis. Ia tersenyum lalu membungkuk dihadapan haelmoninya. Lalu bergegas pergi. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya. Ia menangis. Melampiaskan semua kesedihannya. Ia tak pernah menangis jika dibentak atau tidak dipedulikan haelmoninya. Seharusnya sudah biasa. Tapi haelmoninya tak pernah mengusirnya sekasar tadi. Kyuhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya dikasur. Ia terus menangis sampai- sampai kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Minra memikirkan perkataannya pada Kyuhyun tadi. Ia terbawa emosi. Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun terus berputar dikepalanya. Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca- kaca dan tubuh yang bergetar. Sangat terlihat ia sedang menahan tangis. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menangis dihadapannya. Terakhir saat ia membelikan PSP untuk Jino. Ia melihat medali pemberian Kyuhyun. Ini jeripayah cucu angkatnya.

"umma, haelmoni aku pulang !"itu suara Jino. Minra meletakan medali dari Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar kamar menghampiri cucunya.

"wahh, cucu haelmoni sudah pulang.. sore sekali pulangnya, ini sudah pukul 6 sore. "ucap Minra sambil tersenyum.

"Ne haelmoni. Hehehehe. Emm, tadi Jino ada tugas disekolah."jawab Jino sambil tersenyum. "jino-ya… mulutmu kok bau… bau soju ya ? kau tidak minum kan sayang ?"Tanya Minra.

"aniyo haelmoni ! mana mungkin aku minum ! akukan belum cukup umur."jawab Jino cepat. Minra menghela napas lega. "haelmoni, aku kekamar dulu yaa."ucap Jino smbil berjalan kearah kamarnya. Jino menghela napas lega. 'untuk tidak ketahuan haelmoni.'

"jino-yaa, kau sudah pulang ?"Hyori menghampiri anaknya. "Ne umma"sahut Jino.

"Jino-ya.. mulutmu kok bau soju ? kau tidak minumkan ?"Tanya Hyora penuh selidik."aniyo umma !"jawab Jino cepat. Hyora memandang curiga."sudahlah umma, aku mau kekamar dulu."Jino langsung berlari cepat kearah kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Huhh, untung saja tidak ketahuan. Kalau tidak matilah aku."Jino berbicara sendiri. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi terngkurap.

"Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun, bangunlah ! kenapa kau tidur dikasurku ? aku mau tidur !"bentak Jino.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "kau sudah pulang Jino."matanya terasa sangat berat. Ini pasti efek menangis tadi. Batinnya. "minggir kau Kyu ! aku mau tidur. Kau sudah tidur disini dari tadi. Sekarang aku mau tidur !"bentak Jino lagi. Kyuhyun bangun dari kasurnya.

Jino dan Kyuhyun memang tidur berdua dikamar mereka. 2 tempat tidur berukuran sedang. "Jino-ya.. inikan tempat tidurku. Tempat tidurmu kan yang disana.."kata Kyuhyun. Jino mendecak. Tempat tidurku sedang rusak. Sudah rapuh, dan suka berbunyi. Aku tidak bisa tidur."jawab Jino.

"kalau begitu, aku tidur dimana ?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang. Kepalanya sangat sakit. "tidur saja di ruang tamu."jawab Jino cuek.

"mwo ? di ruang tamu ? Jino-ya, jangan begitu… kepalaku sedang sakit.."ujar Kyuhyun.

"ya ! jangan banyak alasan Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kau berisik aku akan adukan pada haelmoni !"ancam Jino. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tak mau semakin dibenci haelmoninya. Sudah cukup hari ini.

"Baiklah.."Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Jino. Ia membawa bantal dan selimutnya ke ruang tamu, menaruh keduanya di sofa kemudian memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

.

.

.

"Jino, Kyu, makan malam sudah siap" panggil Hyora.

Jino dan Kyuhyun segera menduduki tempat duduk masing- masing. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Minra. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak tampak didepan haelmoninya.

"umma, aku makan di ruang tamu saja ya.."ujar Kyuhyun. "loh ? kenapa Kyu ? tidak seperti biasa ?"Hyori bingung. "aniyo umma, hanya ingin saja."jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Minra terdiam. 'apa mungkin ini karenaku ? ia benar- benar tak mau tampak didepanku lagi ?' ia merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun mengangkat piringnya dan duduk diruang tamu. Ia menyantap makanannya. Air mata menggenang disudut matanya. Ia segera menghapusnya. Tak mau terlihat cengeng di depan keluarganya.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tak tega melihat Kyuhyun makan sendirian. "kyu-ya.. kenapa makan disini ?"Tanya Siwon halus. "aniyo appa, aku hanya ingin makan disini."sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khasnya. "kyu-ya, wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit ?"Tanya Siwon. Ia menempelkan tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepisnya halus. "aku tidak apa- apa appa."ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"sudahlah, apa kembali saja ke meja makan. Biar aku makan disini."ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon menghela napas dan akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, semua anggota keluarga sudah masuk kekamar masing- masing kecuali Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang tahu Kyuhyun tidur di sofa. Mereka menyangka Kyuhyun masih ingin duduk di ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut birunya. Kepalanya semakin sakit daritadi.

"TAR !" suara petir terdengar. Kyuhyun menutupi telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia benci petir dari kecil. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Tubuhnya berkeringat, tapi tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia tak bisa tidur. Sudah 3 jam ia mencoba tidur. Ia bernyanyi kecil. Berharap bisa mengusir rasa sakitnya dan ia bisa segera tidur.

_If u smile, I also smile too_

_I'm waiting for you, _

_you always covered my night. _

_If you are happy, _

_I'm happy too_

_If I can see u, _

_it's okay that even though I'm alone_

_always standing behind you, just looking you.._

_(Super Junior – good person – English trans)_

Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi. Akhirnya ia tertidur dimalam berpetir itu..

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hyora bangun lebih dulu, seperti biasa. Ia harus membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga dan bekal untuk Kyuhyun. Karena Jino tidak mau dibawakan bekal. Tapi tiba- tiba ia melihat ada seseorang yang tidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan…

"astaga ! Cho Kyuhyun ! kenapa kau tidur disini ?"Hyora berteriak. Ia panic. Anaknya tertidur sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tubuh gemetar. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan thermometer yang baru saja di ambilnya. "astaga, 39,4 ? panas sekali."ujar Hyora khawatir.

"ada apa Hyora ? berisik sekali pagi- pagi."Tanya Siwon. "Kyuhyun demam Siwonie.."jawab Hyora. Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pucat sekali.

"aku akan memanggil dokter."ujar Siwon. "ppali siwonie"suruh Hyora.

"Hyora-yaa, kenapa pagi- pagi begini berisik sekali sih."gerutu Minra. Hyora tidak mendengar. Ia sibuk mengkompres kening Kyuhyun. Minra melongok. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat. Tubuhnya mengigil.

"ada apa dengannya Hyora- ya ?"Tanya Minra dengan wajah cemas. "Kyuhyun demam umma. Sepertinya semalaman ia tidur diruang tamu.."jawab Hyora. Minra membulatkan matanya. 'memangnya ada apa dikamarnya ? apa dia bertengkar dengan Jino ?'batin Minra.

Minra membuka kamar Jino dan Kyuhyun. Ia menemukan Jino tidur dikasur Kyuhyun. "Jino sayang, bangunlah. Kenapa kau tidur dikasur Kyuhyun ?"Tanya Minra.

"pagi haelmoni.. kasurku terus berbunyi. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Maka dari itu aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidur diruang tamu."jawab Jino enteng. Minra merasa marah pada Jino.

"Jino-ya, seharusnya kau bilang pada haelmoni.. haelmoni akan membelikan kasur baru untukmu. Sekarang Kyuhyun demam karena ia tidur di ruang tamu."ujar Minra. Ia khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"ne haelmoni, mianhae.. kemarin aku sangat lelah."jawab Jino halus. Minra tersenyum. "sekarang mandilah, sebentar lagi kau harus berangkat sekolah."ujar Minra.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dok ?"Tanya Siwon. Dokter menghela napas.

"hhh, dia hanya demam biasa. Tetapi sepertinya, selain kedinginan dia sepertinya menangis terlalu lama. matanya bengkak. Kepalanya pasti pusing. Karena itu juga ia bisa sakit seperti ini. Sepertinya ia memiliki beban berat."jelas sang dokter.

Hyori dan Siwon yang mendengar penjelasan dokter langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan napas yang tidak teratur. "kenapa Kyuhyun menangis ? setahuku ia tak pernah menangis.."ujar Siwon.

"Tak pernah menangis ? kau yang tak pernah melihatnya menangis."jawab Hyora dingin. Siwon terdiam. Apa maksudnya ? batin siwon.

"maaf, saya permisi dulu."ucap sang dokter. "ah, ne dokter. Gamsahamnida.."Hyori membungkuk.

"Hyori-ya.. apa maksudmu dengan, aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis ?"Tanya Siwon. Hyori menoleh. "jangan bicarakan hal ini didepan Kyuhyun. Kita kekamar." Ucap Hyora.

Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu membuka mata. Ia penasaran dengan hal yang akan dibicarakan umma dan appanya. Memang itu bukan hal yang baik. Tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau ia harus melakukannya. Ia berjalan perlahan, kepalanya masih sakit.

.

.

.

"Hyora-ya, jawab pertanyaanku."ujar Siwon.

"dia sebenarnya selalu menangis saat kalian lebih mementingkan Jino. Ia bercerita padaku, padahal mereka anak kembar, kenapa perlakuannya berbeda ?"Jawab Hyora sambil menahan tangis.

"walaupun dia bukan anak kandung kita tapi dia tak tahu apa- apa, siwonie. Sikapmu dan umma membuatnya sangat tertekan. Ia selalu berusaha membuat umma bangga, tetapi umma tak pernah menganggapnya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah. ia tak pernah menangis dihadapan kau dan umma. Tetapi saat ia ada didepanku, ia menjadi anak yang lemah. anak biasa yang ingin kasih sayang."jelas Hyora lirih. ia menangis.

Mata Siwon sudah berkaca- kaca. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan anak angkatnya itu. ia memeluk istrinya. "aku akan mencoba bicara pada umma. Agar dia bisa bersikap hangat pada Kyuhyun."Hyora mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan percakapan orang tuanya hanya bisa menangis. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan hal ini. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ia bukan anak keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih. "haha, dugaanku selama ini ternyata benar.. aku.. bukan anak umma dan appa. Bukan cucu haelmoni. Bukan kakak kembar Jino. Aku… hanya orang lain dikeluarga ini."gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

TBC

coba tebak apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun setelah dia tahu kalau dia bukan anak keluarga Cho ? RnR ! Gomawo x3

saya bakal update cepat kalau pada review. Gomawo u,u


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note :

Helloo, semoga pada ga bosen ya baca FFku ini. Soalnya aku masih newbie. Hehehe.

Untuk yang minta chapternya di panjangin, mian yaa. Soalnya FF ini udah kelar dan udah aku save per chapter. Jadi adanya ya begini u,u

Mian jg buat yang ga puas sama jalan ceritanya. (don't like don't read xD)

gomawo yang masih nunggu FFku dan review :D

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam tiba.

"Kyu-ya, bagaimana keadaanmu ? sudah membaik ?"Tanya Siwon. Siwon berusaha untuk bersikap hangat pada Kyuhyun. "Ne."jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Hyori dan siwon berpandang- pandangan. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun ? mereka bertanya- Tanya dalam hati.

"umma, appa, haelmoni. Aku ingin bertanya."Tanya Kyuhyun tiba- tiba. "ne, mau bertanya apa Kyu-ya ?"Tanya Minra. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal.

"sebenarnya… aku ini anak siapa ?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wjah sedih. Hyora tersedak makanannya. Siwon langsung memberinya minum. Minra langsung meneguk minumannya. Jino yang tak tahu maksud Kyuhyun hanya bingung sendiri.

"Yaa, Kyu-ya ! apa maksudmu ? kau itukan saudaraku, kitakan kembar ! pertanyaan macam apa itu."bentak Jino. Semua terdiam. "sudah tak usah menutupi apapun lagi dariku. Aku tahu aku bukan anak kalian. Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi."lanjut Kyuhyun.

Mata Hyori berkaca- kaca. "Kyu-ah…"ia bermaksud menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku ! katakan saja siapa orang tua ku !"Bentak Kyuhyun. Hyori terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun tak pernah membentak siapapun. Hyori menangis. Ia menuju kekamarnya kemudian mengambil sesuatu. Surat yang ditinggalkan Cho Minji.

"ini.. surat pemberian untukmu pada kami.."Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu dari tangan Hyori. Tangannya masih bergetar. Ia membaca surat itu.. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangisnya sudah tak bisa ditahan. Siwon memeluk Hyori. Mata Minra mulai berkaca- kaca. Entah kenapa ia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Cucu yang selama ini ia benci.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. "Kyuhyun-ah, tetaplah bersama kami.. kami sungguh menyayangimu.."Hyora memohon. Kyuhyun masih terdiam, tapi tiba- tiba ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jhwesonghamnida tuan Cho, nyonya Cho, gamsahamnida telah merawat saya selama ini. saya.. saya selama ini sudah merepotkan kalian dengan tingkah saya yang seolah- olah iri pada Jino. Mestinya saya tahu diri. Sekali lagi gamshamnida. Malam ini juga saya akan meninggalkan rumah ini."Kyuhyun membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan keluarganya sendiri.

Hyora menangis keras. Jino yang sudah menangis menghampiri Kyuhyun, "Cho Kyuhyun bodoh ! Kau itu saudaraku ! aku menyayangimu !"Jino hendak memeluk Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menghindar. "Mianhae Jino-ya. Kita bukan saudara. Kita masih bisa berteman."Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih.

Minra masih terdiam di meja makan. Ia merasa bersalah dengan semua yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh pergi. Kami harus bertanggung jawab atasmu. Kami masih harus menyekolahkanmu."ucap Minra dingin. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa bersikap hangat pada Kyuhyun. Menyekolahkan hanya alasan agar Kyuhyun bisa tinggal dirumah ini.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah haelmoninya. "jika alasannya sekolah aku bisa mencari beasiswa. Gamsahamnida."ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamarnya. Ia membawa beberapa pakaian. Ia mengambil uang simpanannya dibawah tumpukan pakaiannya. uang itu adalah uang jajan yang selama ini dikumpulkannya. Kyuhyun merasa tak berhak memiliki uang ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia membutuhkannya saat ini. Kyuhyun mengangkat tasnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Hyora yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah membawa tasnya berlari kearah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Kumohon, jangan pergi.. umma menyayangimu.."Ujar Hyora. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Ia tetap berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. appa mohon. Tetaplah disini.."Siwon memohon.

"Jhwesonghamnida tuan Cho. Saya tidak bisa tinggal disini. Anda sudah sangat baik mau merawat saya selama 14 tahun. Permisi semuanya."Kyuhyun membungkuk sekali lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama 14 tahun.

Hyora menangis histeris. Siwon berusaha menenangkannya. Akhirnya Hyora pingsan. Jino dan Siwon membawa Hyora kekamarnya. Sedangkan Minra masih terdiam dimeja makan. Ia memegang dadanya. Sakit sekali. Minra untuk pertama kalinya menangis untuk Kyuhyun…

Pagi yang cerah. Kyuhyun tertidur di kursi taman. Ternyata kejadian kemarin bukan mimpi. Batinnya. Pagi itu Kyuhyun tidak pergi kesekolah. Ia mau mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal baru.

Kyuhyun pergi kerumah barunya, sebuah kontrakan kecil. Setidaknya cukup untuknya tinggal. Besarnya hanya sebesar kamarnya yang lama.

ia mulai memikirkan pekerjaan, bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa uang ? ia hanya anak SMP, pekerjaan macam apa yang bisa ia dapatkan ?

ia mencari dan mencari. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilan sebagai pelayan restoran sepulang sekolah. Malam harinya, ia bekerja lagi sebagai penyanyi di sebuah restoran lainnya sampai pukul 12 malam. Selama 1 minggu Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Ia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

Seminggu kemudian Kyuhyun masuk sekolah lagi. Jino yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah ! aku merindukanmu.. kukira aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.."ujar Jino. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. "Jino-ya, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, kelas sudah mau dimulai."ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Jino melepas pelukannya dengan wajah kecewa.

"selamat pagi anak – anak, pagi ini saya mau member pengumuman. Ketua OSIS kita saat ini, Park Jungsoo, kini mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya karena suatu alasan. Kepala sekolah sudah menetapkan siapa pengganti ketua OSIS sementara. Sementara kami akan mencari calon ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Kita membutuhkan ketua OSIS sementara karena sebentar lagi akan ada pentas seni. Dan membutuhkan seseorang yang pintar dalam mengatur kegiatan tersebut."jelas Lee seonsangnim panjang lebar.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau adalah ketua OSIS untuk sementara ini."ucap Lee seonsangnim. Siswa dikelas tersebut bertepuk tangan. Mereka setuju kalau Kyuhyun yang menjadi ketua OSIS. Karena Kyuhyun adalah murid yang multi-talent. Dalam pelajaran, seni, maupun olah raga ia memiliki nilai tinggi.

"Jhwesonghamnida seonsangnim. Aku tidak bisa.."tolak Kyuhyun halus. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi ia tak punya waktu. Sepulang sekolah sampai tengah malam ia harus bekerja.

Lee seonsangnim terkejut. Kedudukan ketua OSIS adalah salah satu kedudukan yang diinginkan para siswa. "kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi ? kau pantas menjadi ketua OSIS."ucap Lee seonsangnim.

"aku tidak bisa seonsangnim. Walaupun aku mau, tapi aku tidak sempat."ucap Kyuhyun. "maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi ini adalah keputusan kepala sekolah. Kau tidak bisa menolak."ucap lee seonsangnim. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun langsung melesat ketempat kerjanya. Sebuah restoran yang kecil dengan jumlah pengunjung yang cukup ramai. "Ya ! Kyuhyun-ssi ! kau hampir terlambat !"ucap Shindong, pemilik restoran ini.

"mianhae Shindong-ajusshi, tadi aku ada urusan disekolah. Tiba- tiba aku disuruh menjadi ketua OSIS."jawab Kyuhyun sambil merengut. Shindong dan Kyuhyun, walaupun baru kenal selama seminggu, mereka sudah dekat.

"Ketua OSIS ? hahaha. Tak apa lah.. kaukan anak pintar, terang saja kalau diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS. Lagipula kau jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Kau ini baru 14 tahun. Nikmati saja masa- masa sekolahmu."nasehat Shindong. Shindong tak tahu masalah keluarga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau ia hanya ingin mencoba bekerja untuk tambahan uang jajan.

"Ne ajusshi. Aku tetap menikmati masa- masa sekolahku kok."ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian waitres lalu melayani pengunjung yang baru datang.

Cho Jino hari ini mengikuti Kyuhyun. Orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki lalu memberitahu mereka mengenai kehidupan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam suatu restoran kecil. Ia ikut masuk sambil memakai jaket hitam dan topi sebagai penyamaran.

Ia duduk disalah satu meja dan melihat sekeliling. 'mana Kyuhyun ?'batinnya. dan ia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur lalu melayani pengunjung. Ia membulatkan matanya. "Kyuhyun bekerja disini ?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Ia menurunkan topinya agar wajahnya tak terlihat.

"selamat malam tuan. Mau pesan apa ?"Tanya Kyuhyun ramah. "a-aku pesan kimchi ini dan green tea."ucapnya. "baiklah, terima kasih tuan. Pesanan akan segera saya antarkan."ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Jino.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Jino masih menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Sudah 3 jam ia duduk disini. "yaa, Kyu-yaa, kapan kau akan pulang ?"Jino berbicara sendiri. Ia sudah sangat bosan sekarang.

"Ne, permisi ajusshi, aku pulang dulu."ucap Kyuhyun seraya membungkuk. Jino menhela napas lega. 'akhirnyaaaa'batinnya.

Saat Kyuhyun keluar, Jino mengikutinya lagi. Kyuhyun melihat kearah jamnya, sudah pukul stgh 10 malam. Jam 10 ia harus menyanyi di café untuk mengisi live music. Akhirnya sampailah ia di tujuannya. Sebuah café.

Jino membulatkan matanya. 'dia kemana lagi ? dia masih bekerja ? astagaaa.'batin Jino. Mau tak mau ia masuk kedalam café tersebut dan mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah dapur. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang santai namun rapi. Karena kerapian dan kebersihan adalah nomor satu di café ini. Ia memakai celana jeans panjang, dengan kemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak biru muda. Lalu lengannya di gulung setengah. Setelah siap, ia menuju ke panggung kecil yang disediakan.

Ia mengambil mic dan menyapa pengunjung, "selamat malam para pengunjung yang terhormat. Pada malam hari ini, saya akan menemani anda selama satu jam. Anda boleh merequest lagu yang anda inginkan."

Mata semua pengunjung beralih pada Kyuhyun. Walau baru seminggu bekerja, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi favorite di café ini karena suara dan wajahnya yang tampan. Padahal umurnya baru 14 tahun.

"yak, baiklah. Ada yang merequest lagu "hope this dream doesn't a sleep". Lagu ini saya persembahkan untuk semua pengunjung di tempat ini."ucap Kyuhyun.

Musik mulai mengalun lembut.

_Na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen  
Misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo  
Na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen  
Sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo_

Oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman  
Himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun  
Ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli  
Naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana

Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_  
__Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon  
Dasi ileoseol geoya_

Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul  
Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon  
Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum

Neul naui gyeoteseo geurimjacheoreom  
Joyonghi neoneun naegero waseo  
Na apahaneunji maeil oerounji  
Geuriumeuro neoneun naege danyeoga

Sesangi nal ulge haedo naneun gwaenchana  
Hangsang niga naui gyeote isseunigga  
Meonjicheoreom chueoki byeonhaeseo ddeonalgga  
Geujeo useumyeo maeumeul dalraeeo bwado

Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon  
Dasi ileoseol geoya  
(Hope this dream doesn't a sleep – Cho Kyuhyun)

Tepuk tangan terdengar diseluruh sudut café. Jino terpaku. Ia tahu kabar mengenai Kyuhyun yang memenangkan kontes menyanyi. Tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi secara langsung dihadapannya. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mau, tapi ia yang tak peduli dan tak mau mendengar.

Selama satu jam Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi. Jino masih terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati suara Kyuhyun. Ia harus mengajak keluarganya kesini. Untuk mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Ummanya pasti sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya shift Kyuhyun selesai. Ia berjalan pulang dan kembali ke kontrakan kecilnya. Jino iba melihat rumah baru Kyuhyun. Kecil dan kumuh. Sekarang ia harus segera pulang dan memberitahukan hal ini pada keluarganya…

TBC

Hayo tebak gimana kelanjutan hidup Kyuhyun dan reaksi keluarga Cho saat tahu Kyuhyun kerja keras bgt buat hidupnya ? didiemin atau gimana ? tebak ne ? tinggal 2 chapter lagi.

RnR ! bakal update cepat kalau banyak yang review. Gomawo u,u


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note : selamat menikmati chapter 5 and don't forget to RnR !

.

.

.

Hari sabtu tiba, hari yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang, hari untuk bersantai. tapi hal ini tidak berlaku pada Kyuhyun. Hari sabtu ini ia harus melakukan pekerjaan tambahan. Ia menjadi kuli bangunan di salah satu rumah baru di sekitar rumahnya. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk kehidupannya sehari- hari. Selain itu juga ia harus menyelesaikan project kegiatan pensi. Hari yang melelahkan untuknya…

.

.

.

Di kediaman Cho…

"ja, jadi Kyuhyun bekerja sampai malam hari ?"Tanya Cho Siwon. Jino mengangguk. Hyora menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyunku.. ia tidak biasa melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu.."Hyora menangis. Mata Minra sudah berkaca- kaca. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana dengan sekolahnya ? ia harus membiayai uang sekolahnya sendirikan ?"Tanya Minra lirih. "aniyo haelmoni. Kyuhyun berhasil mendapat beasiswa."jawab Jino. "selain bekerja direstoran, ia juga bekerja sebagai penyanyi café. Suaranya sangat indah.."ucap Jino.

"Jino-ya, bawa umma kesana. Umma ingin melihat Kyuhyun walau dari jauh.."pinta Hyora sambil memegang lengan Jino. "ummamu benar Jino-ya, appamu dan haelmoni ingin melihat Kyuhyun juga.."ucap Minra. Hyora, Jino, dan Siwon menoleh kearah Minra. "aku.. aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyayangi Kyuhyun.."ucap Minra. Ia menangis.

"Kyuhyun mulai bekerja disana pada pukul 10 malam. Dan direstoran pada pukul 6 sore. Setelah itu ia pulang kerumahnya."jelas Jino.

"antar umma kerumah Kyuhyun, Jino-ya."ucap Hyora.

"kajja, kita semua pergi."ucap Siwon.

.

.

.

Matahari yang terik. Kyuhyun memindahkan batu- bata, semen dan segala macamnya. Ia mengelap keringatnya. "ah, panas sekali sih.."ujar Kyuhyun. "masih harus mengerjakan project pentas seni. Astaga."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia benar- benar lupa. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti disebuah kontrakan kumuh. Semua mata memandang kearah mereka, keluarga Cho. Jino turun terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti Hyora, Minra, dan Siwon. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kemana Kyuhyun ? batin mereka cemas.

"permisi, tuan dan Nyonya. Anda mencari pemilik rumah ini ?"seorang ibu tua bertanya.

"Ne, kami mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tinggal disini kan ?"Tanya Siwon. Ibu tua itu mengangguk. "dia memang tinggal disini, tapi saat ini dia sedang bekerja. Ia membantu proyek pembangunan rumah besar di pinggir jalan raya *******."ucap sang ibu tua.

"Di-dia bekerja disana ?"Ucap Siwon kaget. Ibu itu mengangguk lagi. Siwon langsung mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mereka pergi ketempat yang dikatakan ibu tadi.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi mobil mewah itu berhenti. Mereka turun dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengaduk semen. Hyora yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung menghambur dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut.

"umm, ah maksudku ahjumma. Kenapa anda disini ?"Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sebenarnya ia merindukan pelukan ibunya. Ia melihat kebelakang. Ada Siwon, Jino, dan… haelmoninya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. haelmoni minta maaf atas kesalahan haelmoni.. haelmoni mohon.. kembalilah kerumah."mohon Minra. Kyuhyun terdiam. "jhwesonghamnida ahjumma, ajusshi, aku harus kembali bekerja."ucap Kyuhyun dingin. "Kyu-ya… umma mohon kembalilah kerumah.. walau kau bukan anak kandung umma dan appa, kami menyayangimu kyu.. umma mohon.."pinta Hyora sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia tak boleh terlihat lemah. "jhwesonghamnida. Jika itu yang kalian inginkan, aku tak bisa. Itu bukan rumahku."ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Hyora. Ia pergi dari tempat itu. ia ingin mencari tempat yang tenang untuk sementara ini. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat jalanan. Saat ia mau menyebrang, tiba- tiba…

BRAKKK !

Tubuh Kyuhyun terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat itu. Keluarga Cho yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Orang- orang sudah mengelilingi tubuh Kyuhyun yang bersimbah darah.

"KYU ! KYUHYUN-AH ! BANGUNLAH !"Hyora berteriak histeris sambil memangku tubuh Kyuhyun. Minra segera menelpon ambulance. Siwon dan Jino meminggirkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tak lama setelah itu ambulance datang. Hyora dan Minra ikut masuk kedalam ambulance menemani Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon dan Jino mengikuti ambulance tersebut dengan mobil mereka.

Dirumah sakit Seoul…

"Kyuhyun-ah bertahanlah.."ucap Hyora. Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Sekarang ini para perawat dan dokter sedang mendorong kereta tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Ia sudah dipasangi masket oksigen.

"maaf, anda harus menunggu disini."ucap sang perawat didepan pintu ruang ICU. Kemudian perawat itu membawa masuk Kyuhyun kedalam ruang ICU.

Hyora jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis. "yeobo.. tenanglah.."Siwon menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam belum ada kabar tentang Kyuhyun. Keluarga Cho sangat khawatir. Jino menenangkan Minra sedangkan Siwon menenangkan Hyora. Tiba- tiba dokter keluar.

"bagaimana dok keadaan Kyuhyun ?"Tanya Minra panik. Dokter itu menghela napas. "pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Tapi untungnya kami berhasil menyelamatkannya. Tapi kami masih belum tahu kapan dia akan sadar."

Keluarga Cho kini bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah berhasil diselamatkan. "Kyuhyun-ssi akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa." Beberapa perawat membawa Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri keruang rawat.

.

.

.

Sudah hari ketiga, Kyuhyun masih belum sadar. Keluarga Cho terus menjaganya bergantian.

"umma mau keluar dulu sebentar. Mau beli minum. Kau jaga Kyuhyun ya Jino-ya."ucap Hyora seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hyora memasukan koin kemesin minuman. Ia membeli 3 gelas kopi. Untuknya, Jino, dan Minra. Siwon masih dikantor, ia akana datag sepulangnya dari kantor. Tiba- tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Nyonya Cho Hyora ne ?"seorang dokter wanita memanggilnya. "Ne, ada apa ?"Tanya Hyora bingung. "ahh, kau tidak mengenalku ? aku dokter yang membantu persalinanmu waktu itu."katanya. Hyora mengernyitkan dahinya. Ah ! dia ingat. Dia dokter Yuri.

"Dokter Yuri ? astaga, sudah lama sekali. Anda masih mengenalku ?"Tanya Hyora. Dokter Yuri tersenyum. "sebenarnya aku terus mengingatmu karena aku melakukan kesalahan."ucapnya. Hyora terlihat bingung. "jelaskan padaku."kata Hyora.

"Dulu, kau menyuruhku untuk memasangkan gelang ditangan anakmu, kan ? saat aku sedang mengantarkan anakmu ke ruang bayi, tiba- tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Ternyata nenekku sedang sakit. Jadi aku tidak memasangkan gelang itu ke bayimu. Lalu tiba- tiba aku ingat, saat aku mencarinya, gelang itu hilang. Sepertinya terjatuh saat mengambil handphoneku.."ucap Yuri dengan nada sedih.

"aku mencari gelang itu kemana- mana. Aku berkeliling rumah sakit dan bertanya pada para dokter, perawat, pasien dan lain-lainnya. Ternyata seorang perawat menemukannya. Tapi katanya ia sudah memasangkannya pada bayi Nyonya Cho Minji. Karena di gelang itu mempunyai tulisan marganya, 'Cho'. Padahal seharusnya itu milikmu. Maafkan aku Nyonya Hyora."jelas dokter Yuri dengan sedih. Hyora tertegun. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

'ma-maksudmu ge-gelang ini ?"Hyora menunjukan gelangnya pada dokter Yuri. "ne, betul ! kenapa bisa ada padamu lagi ? gelang itu bukannya dipasangkan pada bayi nyonya Minji ?"dokter Yuri kaget.

'Cho Minji ? itu… bukannya nama ibu Kyuhyun ?' Batin Hyora. "dimana Nyonya Cho Minji sekarang ?"Tanya Hyora. Yuri menggeleng. "aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu dokter yang menanganinya dulu. Nyonya Minji memiliki penyakit kanker."

Hyora semakin yakin kalau yang dimaksud adalah Cho Minji ibu kandung Kyuhyun. "mari, aku akan membawamu pada dokter Yunho."ucap Yuri.

TBC

Hello readers :D please RnR xD

Chapter depan bakal ending hehe ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note : akhirnya sampai di chapter terakhir ! chapter 6 ;D semoga menikmati ya readers u,u

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"permisi dokter Yunho."ucap Yuri.

"ah, dokter Yuri, ada apa datang kesini ?"tanyanya.

"Nyonya ini ingin bertanya tentang Nyonya Cho Minji. Kau dokter yang menangani penyakitnya waktu itu kan ?"Tanya dokter Yuri. Cho Hyora memberi senyum pada dokter Yunho. Dokter Yunho memasang wajah sedih.

"Nyonya Cho Minji.. sudah tiada."ucap dokter Yunho sedih. "ia meninggal Karena kanker. Padahal ia baru melahirkan anaknya.."ucapnya sedih. Hyora bertanya, "kalau boleh tahu, kapan ia melahirkan anaknya ?"Tanya Hyora.

"hm.. kalau tidak salah tanggal 3 Februari. Tahun ini berarti Kyuhyun sudah 14 tahun.."ucapnya. 'Kyuhyun ?'batinnya.

Tunggu, ini sedikit aneh. Dokter Yuri menghilangkan gelang darinya, lalu ternyata, seorang perawat memasangkan gelang itu pada putra Cho Minji. Saat ia melihat Jino, Jino sudah memakai gelang memberian ibunya. Tunggu ! sebelum ia menerima Jino, ia menerima seorang anak. Katanya anaknya tertukar dengan anak yang bermarga sama seperti keluarganya. Ia mengait-ngaitkan peristiwa kelahiran Jino. Dan…

Hyora jatuh terduduk. "apa mungkin Kyuhyun anakku ?"Hyora menggumam. Hyora tiba- tiba berdiri lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Dokter Yuri dan dokter Yunho hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Ia masuk keruangan dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun. "dokter, aku mau melakukan tes DNA dengan Kyuhyun dan Jino anakku."ucapnya tegas. "baik nyonya, kami akan mengambil sempel rambut anda, Kyuhyun-ssi, dan Jino-ssi. Hasilnya akan keluar nanti malam."jawab sang dokter. Hyora menganggukan kepalanya. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyegarkan otaknya.

.

.

.

Hyora membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Ada Jino, Siwon, dan Minra.

"Hyora, darimana saja kau ? ini sudah pukul 7 malam." Tanya Siwon. Hyora menggeleng. "kenapa kau lesu sekali yeobo ?"tanyanya. "aniyo.."jawab Hyora singkat.

TOK TOK TOK

Dokter Lee datang. "permisi, saya mau mengantarkan hasil test DNA pada nyonya Cho Hyora."ucap sang dokter. Semua mata memandang kearah Hyora. Hyora hanya menunduk. Siwon mengambil hasil test tersebut lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dokter Lee.

Ia membuka segel dari hasil test itu. "Cho Jino dan Cho Kyuhyun ?"Siwon terkaget melihat nama kedua anaknya. "kau meragukan Jino sebagai anak kita ?"bentak Siwon marah. Hyora menunduk. Siwon membaca hasil test itu. ia membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat kearah Hyora, Jino, Minra, dan Kyuhyun.

"a-apa apaan hasil test ini."kata Siwon. Jino terdiam. Ia tiba- tiba mengambil dan membaca hasil test tersebut.

_Tn. Cho Kyuhyun dan Ny. Cho Hyora  
cocok_

_Tn. Cho Jino dan Ny. Cho Hyora  
tidak cocok_

Tangan Jino bergetar. "a-aku bukan anak umma dan appa ?"tanyanya. matanya berkaca-kaca.

Minra yang sedang mengelus kepala Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Cho Hyora, jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini."ucap Siwon tegas. Hyora menceritakan alasan yang membuat ia mencoba melakukan test DNA. Siwon dan Minra hanya tercengang.

"Jino-ya.. walau kenyataannya kau bukan anak kandung kami, aku mohon jangan pergi seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.."Hyora memohon. Ia tak mau kehilangan anaknya lagi. Jino hanya terdiam. Berjalan kearah Hyora dan memeluk ummanya. "umma.. walaupun aku bukan anak umma, apa umma akan tetap menyayangiku ?"Tanya Jino. Suaranya bergetar.

Hyora mengangguk. "pasti sayang. Pasti. Umma tak akan membedakan kasih sayang untuk kalian berdua. Umma janji."Hyora berjanji. Jino tersenyum. "aku akan tetap bersama umma.."ucap Jino. Siwon, Minra, dan Hyora tersenyum bahagia. Jinonya tak akan meninggalkan mereka.

"kita tunggu Kyuhyun bangun. Ia pasti akan sangat bahagia."ucap Jino. Ia tak masalah dengan statusnya yang bukan anak kandung keluarga Cho asalkan Umma, appa, dan haelmoninya tetap menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Hari keempat..

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kapan kau akan bangun.."Hyora mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Tiba- tiba Siwon merasakan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak.

"umma, Hyora, Jino ! tangan Kyuhyun bergerak !"Seru Siwon. Minra, Jino, dan Hyora mengelilingi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

"umma, appa, haelmoni, Jino.."ucapnya pelan. Hyora menangis bahagia. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun. "u-umma, jangan memeluk terlalu kencang.."ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "ah, mianhae.. umma punya kabar baik untukmu.."ucap Hyora. Kyuhyun menatap Hyora.

"kau.. adalah anak kandung umma.."ucap Hyora. Ia menekankan kata- kata anak kandung. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia masih bingung. "m-mwo ? lalu Jino ?"tanyanya bingung.

Hyora menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin. "bagaimana ? sudah percaya ?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat kearah Jino. "tak usah menghawatirkan aku. Aku tak akan pergi dari rumah hanya karena kenyataan seperti ini. Umma, appa, dan haelmoni akan tetap menyayangiku kok."ucap Jino sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya karena diledek Jino. Seluruh keluarga Cho tertawa bersama..

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu- tunggu SMP neul param school pun tiba. Pentas seni sekaligus kelulusan anak kelas 3. Ruang aula sudah di hias sebagus mungkin. Perayaan juga berjalan lancar. Sekarang adalah saatnya kelulusan anak kelas 3. Para orang tua sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Termasuk Siwon, Hyora, dan Minra.

Lee Seonsangnim maju untuk member kata sambutan.

"selamat siang bapak dan ibu yang saya hormati, terima kasih atas kehadirannya di acara pentas seni dan kelulusan siswa kelas 3. Acara ini tak akan berjalan mulus jika tak di urus oleh Ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua panitia penyelenggaraan pentas seni SMP Neul Param School. Juga wakilnya, Cho Jino. Sekali lagi sekian dan terima kasih."

"Saat ini kita akan mendengarkan sebuah persembahan lagu dari siswa kelas 9. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Jino, Jay, dan Kim Jonghyun akan membawakan lagu 'miss you'.

Keempat lelaki tampan itu berdiri berdampingan. Kyuhyun dan Jino bersebelahan. Alunan lagu dimulai. Siwon, Hyora, Minra, dan semua orang yang hadir diam dan mendengarkan persembahan lagu itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat micnya.

[KYUHYUN] Geureul ijji mothaesuh apahanayo geudaega isseul jariga yuhgin aningayo  
[JAY] Nareul wihan guhramyuhn chameul piryo uhbjyo uhnjengan kkeutnabuhrilteni  
[JONGHYUN] Nae sarangi jejariro oji mothago heullin noonmool mankeum muhlli ganeyo  
[JINO] Naneun ijuhyahajyo geudae nuhmoo geuriwuh nareul apeuge haljineun mollado ijuhyo

[JONGHYUN] Babo gateun naran guhl geudaen anayo gaseumi jjijuhjineunde wooseumman naojyo  
[JINO] Uhnjeggajirado nan gidaryuh nae noonmool gamchoomyuh naege doraogin haneun guhngayo

[KYUHYUN] Nae sarangi jejariro oji mothago heullin noonmool mankeum muhlli ganeyo  
[JAY] Naneun ijuhyahajyo geudae nuhmoo geuriwuh nareul apeuge haljineun mollado ijuhyo

[JINO] Ijuhya haneun guhn jiwuhya haneun guhn  
[JONGHYUN] Naegen nuhmoona uhryuhwoon irijyo

[KYUHYUN] Nae sarangi jejariro oji mothago heullin noonmool mankeum muhlli ganeyo  
[JONGHYUN] Naneun ijuhyahajyo geudae nuhmoo geuriwuh nareul apeuge haljineun mollado ijuhyo [JINO] Ijuhyo)

[KYUHYUN] Nae maeumi jejariro ojil anhayo [JINO] Ojil anhayo)  
Michin deushi gyesok noonmoolman najyo [JINO] Yeah~ [JONGHYUN] Ooh~  
[JAY] Naneun andwena bwayo [KYUHYUN] Andwena bwayo)  
[JONGHYUN] Geudael inneundaneun guhn [JINO] Inneundaneun guhn)  
[KYUHYUN] Geunyang jookgo shipuhdo  
[ALL] Geudaeui sarang noheul soo uhbsuh  
[KYUHYUN] Na salgo ijjyo

Tepuk tangan membahana di ruangan aula. Minra, Hyora, dan Siwon bertepuk tangan. Bangga atas kedua anak mereka. suara mereka benar- benar merdu.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Cho terlihat ramai. Mereka mengadakan acara makan besar dirumah mereka. walau hanya berlima, rumah itu terdengar sangat ramai. Ada apa didalam ?

"Yaa ! Cho Kyuhyun ! sejak kapan kau jadi iseng ?"bentak Jino. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik. "siapa yang iseng Jino-ya ? aku hanya ingin menggodamu ! suaramu memang bagus tadi, dan sepertinya.. Krystal menyukaimu. Ia memerhatikanmu terus sejak tadi !"Seru Kyuhyun. Siwon, Hyora dan Minra hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak mereka.

"ya ! Kyu-ya ! aku dilihat karena aku memang tampan. Dan kau daritadi juga melihat kearah Sooyoung kan ? kau menyukainya ya ?"seru Jino. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "a-aniyo !"Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"wajahmu memerah Kyuhyun-ah !"Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"hayoo, anak appa sudah naksir cewe ya ?"Ejek Siwon. "sini, appa beritahu cara appa mendapatkan ummamu. Itu sangat sulit !"Seru siwon sambil merubah- rubah ekspresinya.

TONG !

"aww ! yeobo, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?"Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya yang digetok Hyora memakai centong nasi. "jangan menceritakan yang aneh- aneh pada anak- anak kita ! mereka masih kecil !"Seru Hyora dengan wajah memerah. Minra tertawa sendiri melihat keluarga kecil itu. Jino dan Kyuhyun tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

"HAHAHAHAHAH"tawa mereka berdua. "Ya ! jangan tertawa !"Siwon mengomel. Ia hendak memukul kepala kedua anaknya, tapi Jino dan Kyuhyun segera berlari. Mereka bermain kejar- kejaran seperti anak kecil. Kira- kira kapan ya kejar- kejaran ini berakhir…

FIN

Gimana FF Cho family ? semoga semua suka endingnya ya :D

Makasih yang udah ngikutin FF ini dan review selama ini

Dan kalo berminat baca juga FF saya yg "Your Choice" ya XD itu udah end. Hehehe.

RnR in the end ? thanks


End file.
